Property damage caused by wildlife can be extensive. For instance, property close to a wooded area, farm fields and/or vineyards will commonly be invaded by various types of wildlife, such as deer, coyotes, raccoons, opossum, squirrels, birds and other such animals. These animals can cause a variety of damage such as grazing on plant life, such as flowers in a flower bed, or grass in the lawn. Additionally, certain animals will make burrows in and around a particular property thereby causing a variety of damage in the process.
In addition to wooded areas, property close to a water front such as a lawn, dock or shoreline is particularly susceptible to damage from birds, such as ducks, geese and other types of waterfowl. These animals may cause damage while searching for food to consume and also leave waste behind causing an unsightly mess and damaging vegetation in the area and structures such as docks.
In the past, attempts to mitigate the above discussed damage, including devices such as plastic snakes and alligators, flashing lights, string systems, and reflective balloons, have been less than effective. One potential reason these devices have been not been effective is that the wildlife become accustomed to the presence of the devices. Accordingly, what is needed is a system and device that the wildlife does not become accustomed to and therefore consistently prevents property damage.